


Looking Up

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Meeting Again, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: well...you'll see
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 6





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> last one guys

_ Things are looking up finally I thought I’d never see the day you smiled at me  _

Remus was laying on a marble floor surrounded by white light he looked up and saw  _ him  _ and a smile broke across his face 

_ We always pull through when we try I’m always wrong but you’re never right you’re never right  _

‘Star?’ He asked Sirius smiled down pulled him up and brought him onto a tight hug

_ Honestly can you believe we crossed the world while it’s asleep I never traded it cause I always wanted this _

Remus burst into tears and buried his face into Sirius’s shoulder

_ It’s not a dream anymore it’s not a dream anymore it’s worth fighting for _

‘Been so long’ he cried ‘so so long’

_ Could have given up so easily I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me _

He smiled through his tears

* * *

_ Taken for granted most everything that I would have died for just yesterday just yesterday  _

Sirius stroked Remus’s hair softly holding close to his chest ‘baby’ he whispered ‘love you so much’

_ Honestly can you believe we crossed the world while it’s asleep I never traded it cause I always wanted this _

Sirius turned Remus’s head towards him and smiled softly 

_ It’s not a dream anymore it’s not a dream anymore it’s worth fighting for  _

He took Remus' hands and started music ‘again?’ Sirius nodded

_ God knows the world doesn’t need another band but what a waste it would have been _

He placed his hands on Remus’s shoulders and put Remus’s on his waist

_ I can’t believe we almost shut it up we’re just getting started  _

They began to turn in a circle 

* * *

_ Honestly can you believe we crossed the world while it’s asleep I never traded it cause I always wanted this _

Remus pulled Sirius closer 

_ It’s not a dream anymore it’s not a dream anymore it’s not a dream anymore it’s not a dream anymore it’s worth fighting for  _

They paused bodies close together

_ I can’t believe we almost shut it up we’re just getting started  _

Their lips connected 

_ I can’t believe we almost shut it up we’re just getting started we’re just getting started _

‘Let’s go see the others’ 


End file.
